Ventilation mechanisms, such as exhaust fans, are typically used in bathrooms and other high humidity areas to manage or control the humidity and moisture levels that occur during and after, for example, a shower, bath or other high humidity event that increases the humidity and/or moisture levels in the area. Commonly, the control of ventilation mechanisms is accomplished by “on” and “off” switches. These switches provide basic functionality via manual operation of the control. In many cases, however, a user will turn the ventilation mechanism on but not remember to turn the ventilation mechanism off or not leave it on long enough. Such activity leads to the waste either of energy when the ventilation mechanism runs longer than is needed and/or inadequate moisture removal.
To address these concerns, countdown timers are occasionally used as a control mechanism. Countdown timer controls still require manual activation, but automatically turn off the ventilation mechanism without user intervention. Countdown timer controls can still lead to energy waste and/or inadequate moisture removal when the countdown time is inadequate for a particular high humidity/moisture event. Countdown timer controls can also lead to frustration from users when the ventilation mechanism is turned off too early, such as while a bath or shower is still taking place.
There is a need for further controls, apparatus, system, and methods for managing the humidity of an area.